


Once Upon A Christmas: And They Were Roommates

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmare, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, compliant through s7, pre-existing Keith/Lance relationship, shit happens to move the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Keith and Lance have a wonderful relationship, but they want something more--well, someone.  They get the best opportunity when Shiro loses his room on the Atlas and needs a new place to stay.





	Once Upon A Christmas: And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing this for [Meythecat](http://meythecat.tumblr.com/) for the Winter Shklance Exchange. I hope you enjoy it, Mey!!

It was almost halfway through a year long deployment on the Atlas, and for once Lance was one of the first to know out of the paladins that the Atlas was having mechanical issues.  He overheard some engineers talking about how they were going to shut down a bunch of sections, and that over half of the living quarters were going to be evacuated in order for the repairs to be made.

Sure, that made no sense to Lance, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.   _Especially_ at this time of year.  He practically skipped going down the hallways, decked out in green and red garlands, with gold and silver tinsel trimming over the doors.  He turned quickly, going straight to his and Keith’s room. He was hoping he’d catch him between training session.

Slapping his hand on the keypad, he bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for the doors to slide open.  His mind raced as the doors opened, seemingly slower than usual. Their room was decorated for the holidays at Lance’s insistence: a large tree decked to the halls in the only extra space in the room, and even a little mini decorated cactus on the desk for Keith.  Lance looked from the cluttered desk to the bed, trying to figure out if Keith had even stopped by the room, when the bathroom door opened.

Keith walked out, freshly showered and re-dressed.  Toweling off his hair, he looked at Lance, a small smile gracing his face.

Lance practically leaped at Keith, gathering him in a bearhug and pressing kisses to his cheeks.

"Hey, Lance.  What’s got you in such a good mood?"

Lance pulled back to look his boyfriend in the eyes.  “They’re shutting down half of the living quarters. From what I heard, _Captain_ is going to need a place to stay.”  Lance wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Keith’s eyes flew open.  Of course he and Lance had talked about it, about bringing in Shiro, asking him to be apart of their relationship.  They’d both been pining after him for years. It’s only been recently that they started reaching out and flirting with him, testing the waters.  This would be the perfect opportunity to see if he was interested.

~~~~~~~

A few days later, the entire crew of the Atlas got the news:  for three days starting the next morning, half of the crew’s sleeping quarters would be off limits for them, the Captain’s quarters included, to repair something in the Atlas.  Sure, the lounges would be converted into makeshift quarters, but that would only house half of the displaced personnel. Most of the others would have to bunk with friends.

Shiro sighed as he read the announcement.  He didn’t really want to bunk with the rest of the crew.  He prefered to be alone, especially with his nightmares acting up a lot recently.  He only knew of a few people that would understand, though the thought of asking to bunk with _them_ lit his cheeks aflame.

He _could_ ask Keith and Lance.  They’ve all been hanging out a lot more recently, and, unfortunately for Shiro, he felt himself falling for them.

Ever since they got back to Earth, Keith and Lance had gotten together.  Shiro was the first to know, since they were so close. But Shiro had harbored feelings for both men for much longer.  He was sad to see his opportunity with either of them pass.

Shiro tried to put his feelings aside, but when Keith and Lance kept inviting him to hang out with them, his heart raced and his feelings tried bubbling to the surface.  He would blush when they brushed their arms against his, or god forbid, they sat close enough to touch thighs. There were soft glances exchanged between the other two, and Shiro.  Shiro just wanted to be a part of it, but knew he didn’t have a chance.

So yeah, he _could_ ask Keith and Lance about bunking with them, but he figured it would make everything worse, and he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with them.

Shiro’s stomach growled loudly, pulling him from his thoughts.   _Huh.  I did skip lunch today._  He made his way to the cafeteria, hoping mac’n’cheese was still in stock that day.  He knew they had it in the rotation, but he always seemed to miss it; being one of the last to eat, thus getting there after running out.  Walking in, his heart dropped. _Late again._  He sighed, resigning to the fact that he would eat the simulated roasted turkey and what was supposed to be a green bean casserole.  Walking away from the food counter, he scanned the room, eyes instantly drawn to Keith and Lance sitting in the corner, and the extra seat in between them.

Lance looked up and locked eyes with Shiro.  He excitedly started to wave his arm back and forth, trying to beckon Shiro over to their table.  Shiro only started moving when Keith turned around and smirked.

“Hey guys.  Did _you_ at least get the mac’n’cheese today?”  He asked, plopping into the seat.

Keith looked at Lance, who somehow imitated Keith’s smirk perfectly.

“Of course!”  Lance turned to pull something out from under a napkin spread out to his other side.  “We even saved some for you.” He held the bowl full of mac’n’cheese out for Shiro. He took the proffered bowl, stunned that his friends even thought of him.

“Thanks guys.  Really.” He beamed, taking a bite of the cheesy goodness.

“So Shiro,” Keith started, mischief behind his eyes.  “What’re you doing for the holidays? Got an email about some of the personnel’s quarters were being closed.  You weren’t affected by that, were you?”

Shiro sighed putting down his spoon.  “Yeah, uh. I don’t really have any plans.  I was gonna do that Christmas exchange thing, but seeing as I’m losing my room, I have nowhere to plan anything.  And yeah, I was affected. Why am I losing _my_ room?” he whined.

Lance tried hard to suppress a smirk.  “Well, you could always stay with us.” He placed his hand on Shiro’s arm.  “We won’t mind.”

Shiro froze.  He looked down at the hand on his forearm, his heart fluttering.  “Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude…”

“Of course we don’t mind.”  Keith insisted. He placed a firm hand on Shiro’s shoulder, reinforcing that they meant the offer.

Shiro looked up at the pair and smiled.  Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

It was.

He had gotten a bag of his stuff- just a few uniforms and workout clothes.  He also hid his Christmas presents to Keith and Lance in it. They were being nice enough to share their room, he’d definitely give them the gifts he’d been debating on.  He arrived at their room knowing it was a bigger room since they officially shared it. But he didn’t expect that there was still only one bed when he got there right before lights-out.

“Uh…”  Shiro gaped, dropping his bag in their doorway.

“Oh, sorry Shiro.”  Keith looked at the bed.  The only space they had was eaten up by the large Christmas tree that Lance obviously decorated.  It was trimmed in gold garland and silver tinsel, with ornaments in blue, red, and black scattered around with the other more personal decorations.  There was even a set of red and blue mini-paladin figurines set up near the top.

“We forgot about the tree when we asked,” he continued.  “But you and I used to share a bed back before Kerberos, and this isn’t much different.  Just a bigger bed and an extra body.”

Lance shifted on the balls of his feet, looking bashfully through his lashes up at Shiro.  “I don’t mind either. But if you’re uncomfortable, we can always make another arrangement.”  Lance prayed that Shiro would give in. He and Keith had been planning this for so long, and if Shiro said no, they were pretty sure they’d ruined a perfectly good friendship.

Shiro grabbed his flesh arm, timidly.  If he did this, he’d be crossing a line that he couldn’t go back from.  “I’ve been having nightmares again,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to bother you with them.”

Keith crossed the room, putting himself squarely in front of Shiro.  “If you’re not comfortable, tell us now.”

Shiro looked at Keith, then behind him to Lance.  They looked so hopeful, but maybe he was reading into it.  He straightened up and smiled softly. “I’ll be fine, as long as you’re both sure.”

They both nodded at Shiro, Keith putting his hand on Shiro’s back to bring him further into the room.

Lance jumped up and down, bouncing forward to hug Shiro.  “Awesome! Since you’re gonna be here for Christmas Eve _and_ Christmas, we have a few traditions that we do and we want to include you.  Do you have anything you’d like to do?”

Shiro smiled into the hug, patting Lance’s back.  “Uh, I haven’t celebrated anything Christmassy since before Kerberos.  But anything you want to include me in I’d be honored to do with you guys.”

Lance pulled out of the hug, and raced to the desk.  He rummaged around, finding paper and a pen, and started writing down a schedule.

“Tomorrow we would have been having a really good feast cooked by me and Hunk,” Lance sped off.  “But seeing as we’re not on Earth, we’re just going to have dinner together.” He kept scribbling on the paper.  “Then we’re going to watch the old original Christmas movies- you know, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Frosty the Snowman.  The really old stuff. If you have one you want to watch, let us know.” He paused his scribbling and shot Shiro a smile. “We’ll drink hot chocolate- which I snuck on board _thank you very much_ \- and eat peppermints cause we don’t have any candy canes on board.”  Lance went back to scribbling on his paper. “After we pass out from exhaustion from binging Christmas movies, we wake up, and do a little gift exchange before breakfast.”  Lance paused again. He looked back over his shoulder at Keith, unsure of where to go from there.

Keith yawned and directed Shiro towards the bed.  “You don’t have to give us anything, but we do have something for you.  We just want you to be included.”

Shiro smiled as Lance tentatively handed him the written schedule.  “It sounds great. Thanks, guys. And this is for?”

“Oh, so you don’t forget.”  Lance said happily.

Shiro nodded, and put the paper in his duffle bag.  “Uh, so I’m gonna go change for bed.”

Lance backed up, leaving him room to go around to the bathroom.  “We’ll change out here while you do. We’ll knock when we’re done.  You know, cause privacy and all.” Lance rolled his eyes. They’ve all seen each other in the locker rooms of the castleship; nothing was sacred there.

It was a few minutes later when Shiro came out fully dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, ready for bed.

Keith and Lance were in their pajamas- stolen from the castleship before it was destroyed.  Shiro wondered distantly if they were as soft as they looked.

The two younger men were sitting on the bed.  They had been whispering something at each other, but as soon as Shiro stepped out of the bathroom, they stopped.

“Shiro, we’ve come to a decision.”  Keith began. Shiro’s eyebrow raised for him to continue.  “You’re a big guy, so we think you should be in the middle.  That way you don’t hang or fall off the bed.”

Shiro choked on his spit.  “I- Wait- What? I… Are you guys sure about that?  I mean, I could-”

Lance shoved a finger in Shiro’s face.  “Nope. Shush. We both agreed. It’s fine.  What are you worried about? It’s just sleeping, and the bed is just big enough.”  He wiggled his eyebrow, making Shiro roll his eyes.

“If you guys are sure, then okay.”

Keith got in the bed first, moving all the way to the wall, Shiro following closely-but not too closely- behind.  Lance shut the light off and snuggled in. Keith and Lance both moved close, putting their heads on Shiro’s chest.  Shiro’s face burned, glad the lights were off so his friends wouldn’t see.

“This okay?”  Keith asked, tentatively.

Shiro nodded, but then verbalized a quiet “yes” when he realized they couldn’t see them.  The warmth the pair radiated around him made him feel safe and secure, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.  He didn’t even think about the fact that his nightmares had been visiting him almost every night for the past month, or that the nights that didn’t have nightmares sleep never came to him.

~~~~~~~

The next morning, they all woke to Keith’s alarm.  Lance yawned into Shiro’s chest, taking a moment to relax before the big mass that was Shiro shifted under him.  Keith grumbled as they all started moving, Lance getting up to do his morning routine, Shiro getting up to stretch, and Keith moving to his desk to turn on his mini-coffee maker after turning on the lights.  Shiro scratched his stomach, watching the red and black paladins move around and continue their morning routines, almost oblivious to Shiro’s being there. He smiled and grabbed his duffle bag, retrieving a uniform out from it.  They still had work today, despite the holiday. Shiro waited until Lance left the bathroom before moving in to change and relieve himself. He changed quickly, remembering Keith had yet to go in there. When he came out, Keith and Lance were bent over the desk whispering again, Keith sipping on his coffee while Lance pointed at a data pad.  Lance looked up, noticing Shiro and beamed.

“Morning Shiro.  Sleep well?” Lance chirped, sliding the data pad into a drawer.

Shiro almost missed the greeting.  He was too busy thinking about the previous night.  He hadn’t slept that well since Kerberos. He scratched the back of his neck, “I slept well, thanks.”

Keith smirked.  “So did we.” He passed Shiro, making his way to the bathroom.  “Don’t forget tonight.” he said as the door swished shut.

Lance perked up at that.  “Oh yeah!! And don’t forget to pick out a Christmas movie for us to watch tonight.  Please don’t be late Shiro. We’ll be getting in line for dinner at six, okay?”

Shiro nodded his confirmation.  “I’ve gotta get going. I’ll be there, don’t worry.”

His day went smoothly.  No one needed to be disciplined on the ship, and all the systems of the Atlas seemed to be running smoothly- except for whatever the engineers were working on.  There were no intergalactic scuffles or any planets that needed saving. Everything seemed calm. Except for Shiro’s brain. It was going off on all cylinders. He was still reeling from waking up cuddled to the two hottest men on the ship.  In his free time, he recalled all the glances from the previous night, the smiles, the looks. By lunch, he had forced himself to stop thinking about them because he was scared of overthinking their generosity, turning this into something he very much didn’t think they wanted.

Six o’clock came quickly.  Shiro looked the clock anxiously, and with two minutes to spare, he clocked out and tried to walk, not run, down to the cafeteria.  He looked around the cafeteria, seeing if Keith and Lance had gotten there earlier. _Nope, not sitting down nor in line.  Where are they?_

A hand landed gently on his shoulder, making Shiro jump a foot forward as he spun around.

Keith giggled (he fucking giggled!) at Shiro’s reaction.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.  Ready for dinner?”

The three moved through the line, Shiro excited for the mac’n’cheese that they served for the second day in a row.  They sat in the corner again, Lance animatedly talking about his day while the other two ate quietly. He was going on about what his traditions back on Earth were.  Shiro had heard it all before back on the castleship, but he’d never pass the opportunity to see Lance so passionate about something. He leaned his cheek on his flesh hand while he ate, watching and listening as Lance’s eyes twinkled and he accidentally flung a green bean in Keith’s face.

When Keith finally started talking, it was mostly about a new technique a Blade member had taught him that he had finally mastered.  Shiro couldn’t be prouder. He didn’t really say anything, forking food in his mouth anytime he sensed a lull in the conversation coming.

Lance stood up when everyone was done.  “Looks like it’s movie time. Have you picked a movie, Shiro?”

Shiro stood and walked behind Lance, depositing his tray in the receptacle.  He touched his finger to his chin, thinking.

“Well, you already said Rudolph and Frosty, so how about Nightmare Before Christmas?”

Lance looked wide-eyed at Keith, who could only smile. “Sounds perfect, Shiro.”

Lance squawked.  “I didn’t know you’re a Tim Burton fan, Shiro!”

The older man chuckled.  “Yeah, I’m more of a ‘dark musicals’ fan.  So that, Sweeney Todd, Rocky Horror, that one episode of Buffy that they did the musical in…” he trailed off, hoping the two younger men wouldn’t laugh.

Lance’s eyes glittered.  “Oh man, we’ve missed out on so many times we could have done duets!  Keith doesn’t really do musicals.”

“I like music, I just don’t want to sing in front of people.” Keith huffed.  They made their way back to their shared quarters, all changing into their sleep clothes before Keith broke off to start boiling water in his mini-coffee maker.  Lance walked over to the bed, moving the mattress to grab his smuggled packets of hot chocolate.

“Do you have enough mugs for the three of us?  I could always go back and grab-” Shiro shut his mouth when Keith pulled three mugs out from the top drawer of the desk.  Lance started up a data pad, loaded with their selected movies. He looked a little peeved, so Shiro sat next to him and looked over what was on the screen.

“We only have two and a half hours of movies,” Lance whined, putting his head on Shiro’s shoulder.  Shiro stiffened slightly, but refused to move. Maybe Lance thought he was Keith for a moment.

“Well, we could always add a few more.  How about the original How the Grinch Stole Christmas?”

“We could add Die Hard, too,” Keith added, trying to be nonchalant.

Lance laughed, bending over at the waist, bracing himself on his knees.  “Die Hard? A Christmas movie?”

“It takes place during a Christmas party, so yes.”  Keith huffed.

Shiro smiled and waited for Lance to stop laughing before continuing, talking softly into his hair.  He totally wasn’t smelling it. “That adds two and a half more hours, would that be okay with you?”

Lance blushed lightly, feeling Shiro’s lips moving against his head.  He nodded, and rearranged their schedule, watching the two shorter movies first, then the next longest and so on.  Lance was hoping they’d all fall asleep before the movies all ended.

Shiro got up and helped Keith with the hot chocolates, carrying two of the mugs while Keith grabbed their little pile of peppermints.  They sat on the bed in the same order as they were the previous night. They sipped on their hot chocolates as the movies played. Somewhere in the middle of Rudolph, Lance took their cups away, placing them on the desk before snuggling deep into Shiro’s arm.  Shiro flushed at the movement and prayed that neither of them would notice.

Keith did, of course, because he wasn’t really paying attention to the movies.  He wanted his boyfriend to have a wonderful Christmas Eve, and he wanted Shiro to have one too.  He thought about how receptive Shiro was being, him blushing when they touched, him touching back, and him almost being vulnerable with them.  Keith wanted Shiro to be happy, and selfishly thought that he would be happy with Lance and himself. He decided it was his turn to burrow into Shiro, happy when he heard Shiro’s breath hitch above him.

Lance was the first to nod off, mumbling the lyrics of ‘This is Halloween’ and drooling on Shiro’s shoulder.  Shiro and Keith readjusted so everyone was lying down, Keith holding the data pad on Shiro’s stomach. Shiro quietly slipped into sleep, snoring softly when Keith put the screen down and crawled over them to turn off the lights.  Keith settled into the space between Shiro and his arm. He leaned up, brushing the bangs out of Shiro’s face, smiling as the older man mumbled something incoherently in his sleep.

“Good night, Shiro.  Hopefully you’ll like our present tomorrow.”

~~~~~~~

Flashing purple lights and the roar of a crowd got Shiro’s attention.  He was back in the arena. How- this isn’t possible! His vision skewed as he yelped in pain.  What hit him? _Scratched_ him?  Something was shaking him.  He distantly heard his name being called.  Who was it? It’s… there’s _two_ voices calling him.  How does he recognize them? _‘Shiro!’_  Should he listen to them?  They’re so loud! The crowd is getting louder, why are the lights flashing again? _‘Shiro! Wake-’_  Pain again, searing on his side. _‘SHIRO! Please,’_  Lance?  Keith? _‘WAKE UP!’_

Shiro’s eyes flew open, jolting straight up in the bed panting.  He looked around wildly, not recognizing immediately where he was, the room lit dimly by the light of his prosthetic.  It took a moment to come back to himself, seeing the shapes of Lance and Keith sitting on either side of him watching with concern.  Shiro looked down at his lap, embarrassed.

Lance was the first to move.  He scooted closer, reaching forward to brush Shiro’s sweat-matted hair out of his face.  Shiro flinched back, but Lance persisted. He placed his hand against Shiro’s cheek, cupping it while drawing Shiro towards him.

“Hey, big guy.” he said softly, as if to not scare him.  He sat so his thigh was flush with Shiro’s. “You’re okay now.  We’re right here.” He brushed his thumb across Shiro’s cheek and smiled when Shiro leaned into the touch.

Keith crawled over the two of them, grabbing a cup of cold water and a soft towel.  He pressed the cup in Shiro’s hand, who took it gratefully and downed half in a single gulp.  Keith climbed back into his original position. He waited until Shiro’s breathing calmed down before he started patting Shiro’s forehead with the towel, cleaning off the excess sweat.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” asked Keith, moving the towel down Shiro’s face and neck.

Shiro took a deep breath and shook his head.  “No.” He wilted a little bit. “I’m sorry guys.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Lance whispered vehemently.  “We’re here for you, Shiro.”

“We already knew you had nightmares, Shiro.  You told us they’d been acting up recently. We still asked you to stay.”  Keith looked at Shiro, his violet eyes shining in the dark room. “What do you need?”

Shiro hugged himself after handing the cup back to Keith.  Normally, he’d go out and train to forget his nightmares, or he’d get some work done that he’d put off for the next day.  He shrugged, only Keith’s eyes seeing it.

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck.  The older man choked on a sob as he moved to hold on to Lance.  He didn’t remember the dream anymore, but that didn’t mean the fear hadn’t left him.  Keith rubbed Shiro’s back as he cried on Lance’s shoulder. It took a few minutes before he was only hiccuping between breaths.

Lance shot a look over Shiro’s head at Keith.  “Babe, what time is it?”

Keith looked at the analog clock in the room.  Thanks to his Galra genetics, he had what was akin to night vision, being able to make out the unlit surfaces of the room easily.  “5:45, why?”

“I think we can do our Christmas thing now, right?”  Lance smiled, petting Shiro’s neck slowly.

Keith smiled.  “Okay. Lights, guys.”

They all shut their eyes as Keith turned them on, not wanting to be blinded by the bright lights.  After a moment of adjusting, Shiro pulled back, wiping his nose on the towel Keith had earlier.

Before he could open his mouth, Lance waggled a finger at him, saying “Don’t apologize.”

Keith walked back over with a gift in hand, instead of the cup.  It was a small box wrapped in purple paper with a black ribbon bow.

They sat in a triangle, knees knocking against each others’.

“Shiro, this is for you.” Keith handed the gift slowly to Shiro, who honestly didn’t know what to do.  He looked up at Keith for an explanation. “Open it, stupid.”

He looked at the gift in his false hand and started peeling away the paper.  What was inside the box was a little paladin figurine--one of the black paladin with a glowing purple hand.  It was literally Shiro. He cocked his head to the side and smirked. “It’s adorable, guys, thanks.”

Lance placed his hand on Shiro’s flesh hand.  “Um...That’s, that’s not what that means. I mean, it has an actual meaning to it.”  Lance swallowed. “Did you see what’s up on the tree? The one over there?”

Shiro thought about it...he hadn’t really looked at the tree since he came in, but he remembered the two little figures at the top of the tree.  He nodded slowly, afraid to breathe.

“Well, they’re us, and,” Keith covered the figure in his false hand with his.  “We want you to be there with us.”

It felt like all the air was sucked out of the room.  Shiro’s eyes drew up to Keith, then shot to Lance and back.  They. What?

They sat silent for a few more moments, Shiro thinking over what in the world was happening.  “Do you mean…” He could barely speak.

Lance leaned forward, moving his hand from Shiro’s to his face again.  “Yeah. Do you wanna? Be with us, I mean?” Lance’s voice stayed quiet, hoping that they would get the answer they wanted.  He hope that neither him nor Keith misread the signs Shiro had been giving off. But maybe…

“Yeah.” Shiro whispered.  He cleared his throat and spoke louder.  “Yeah, I really do.”

Lance squealed with joy, flinging himself around Shiro’s neck, taking Shiro only slightly by surprise.  He hugged Lance back with what hand wasn’t in Keith’s, stroking Lance’s back gently. He looked over to Keith, tears swimming in his eyes.

Keith wasn’t much better.  He was sitting, clutching Shiro’s floating hand to his chest, sniffling and holding back tears.  He’s never seen Keith so vulnerable. Keith got up, bringing the hand with him, and went over to the tree.  He plucked the figurine out of Shiro’s fingers, and put it up with their other little ornaments on the tree.  He sat back down, closer to Shiro’s side this time, leaned over, and placed a chaste kiss on Shiro’s cheek.

“My gifts to you guys are pretty pathetic compared to this.” Shiro sniffed.

“You saying yes was the gift to us, Shiro.  I promise.” Keith said, relaxing into his new boyfriend.

Lance tried stifling a yawn into the crook of Shiro’s neck, tickling the sensitive area.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly.  “I kinda just wanna go back to sleep.”

Shiro started moving around the bed, Keith and Lance moving to give him room.  He settled back down in the middle and beckoned Lance back. “Let’s go back to sleep.  We do have the whole morning off, and I can’t think of any better way to spend it than with my new boyfriends.”

Lance immediately snuggled down in Shiro’s arm, while Keith just looked over the pair.  Shiro looked up at Keith. “You coming to bed, Keith?”

Keith smiled.  “Yeah, just let me turn off the lights.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro got Lance a nerf gun with sticky darts (a matching one under his bed for Nerf Wars™), and Keith a rainbow switchblade with his name engraved on the handle.


End file.
